High School Dayz
by Vegeta and Bulma fan 4900
Summary: This is a fanfic i made about Vegeta and Bulma in high school.
1. Another School Day

**Chapter 1: School Day**

The young saiyan was sound asleep at 5:30. Goku was having a dream and it was probably good because his tail was swishing around behind him. His alarm went off at 5:40 and he sat up slowly. Goku looked at the time on the clock and decided to turn the alarm off and go back to sleep.

His alarm went off again at 6:00 am and this time he got up and he soon heard Fasha yell, "Goku, it's time to wake up!" "Ok, I'm up!" He yelled back.

He got in the shower and came back out after 10 minutes. 'Hmm, what should I wear' Goku thought and he finally decided on an orange t-shirt with baggy jeans and black and white tennis shoes.

He came into the kitchen and smelled food. "Hey mom." "Oh, hi Goku. I decided to make you some eggs, toast, bacon, sausages, and some orange juice." "Thanks." Goku said while sitting down at the table. When Fasha bought his food to the table, started to eat.

It was 7:26 and Goku decided that it was time for him to leave. "Bye mom. Bye dad." he said to Fasha and Bardock. "Bye honey." Fasha said. "See ya when ya come home." Bardock said to him. Goku took flight and headed straight to school.

Well actually, he stopped at a restaurant before he got to school.

Chi-Chi, Juu, Krillin, and Vegeta was waiting for him. "Hi guys." Goku said as he landed. "Hi Goku." Chi-Chi said blushing slightly, but no one noticed, except for Juu, who snickered a little, receiving a glare from Chi-Chi. Vegeta grunted a little out of annoyance. Even though Goku was Vegeta's best friend, he still got a little annoyed by him. Krillin just said "hey" to him.

They all heard the bell ring and went inside. Juu and Chi-Chi were gossiping about the fight that happened last week between Vegeta and Derek, and while Vegeta was listening, he scowled at the sound of his name.

He then turned his head and saw that Goku and Krillin was playing rock-paper-scissors over Krillin's only brownie and Goku won while Krillin was moping over his loss. _Idiots _he thought.

"Anyway," Krillin said, "I heard we're having a new student today." "Oh yeah. Ms. Kean did say that we were going to have a new student last week." Chi-Chi said.

"I wonder what the new student will be like." Goku said. "Well, its not going to be a girl, for sure." Juu said. "Why?" Krillin, Goku, and Chi-Chi asked. "I'm with her on this one. Every time we get a new student, it is either a boy or their isn't one." Vegeta said. "Yeah...that is kinda true." Chi-Chi said. "What do you mean by 'kinda true'? Juu asked her.

"Well, Ms. Kean barely lies to anyone, except her boyfriend Brad, and don't you remember the time when we got that bashful red-head named Ruby?" "Oh yeah. Now I remember. But, didn't she move 5 months later?" "Yeah, but she was a female and was a new student." "Yeah. But I say that it will most likely be a boy."

They arrived at their English class and sat down. While they waited for the teacher, Vegeta listened to his music on his IPod, Goku and Krillin played tic-tac-toe and Chi-Chi and Juu were talking to each other and some other girls. Most of the students were playing around and throwing stuff, but they all settled down when the bell rung.

Vegeta was still listening to his music, but when Goku tapped him on the shoulder, (Goku sits behind Vegeta. Krillin is beside Goku and Juu and Chi-Chi are infront of him.) he took his earbuds out of his ears, looked at the clock, and stuffed the earbuds and IPod inside his pocket.

Just as he did that, their teacher, Ms. Kean walked in. "Good morning, class." She spoke softly. She has a very sweet voice, but it sounded stern when a student ticked her off. She has the appearance of a young teen, but is actually in her mid 20s. Her beautiful brown hair was down to her waist and she always wore dresses. "Good morning Ms. Kean." some of the students said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Okay, this is all that I am going to write for this chapter. Please, wait for the next one!


	2. The New Student

**Chapter 2: The New Student**

Then Ms. Kean spoke up, "Now class, as you may know, we have a new student coming here and I want for all of you to be on your best behavior."

"We all know that's hard for someone like Vegeta." Goku whispered to Krillin. Vegeta overheard and glared at him. He then put his head down.

"Well, let me introduce Bulma Briefs." Everybody was looking at the door and saw a girl walk in.

The girl had blue eyes and blue shoulder-length hair. She was wearing a pink shirt that showed off her curves along with blue baggy jeans,

Vegeta looked up and saw Bulma._ I hope I am going nuts because there is no way in hell that is the new student. She's too damn beautiful! _Vegetathought. Vegeta then felt something inside of him that he had never felt before.

"Okay. You can sit...right there." Ms. Kean pointed to a seat right next to Vegeta. ::Oh crap, she sitting beside me! I might as well act nice if she says anything:: Vegeta thought as Bulma took her seat.

Vegeta put his head on the desk and turned it around so nobody would notice that he was blushing. Goku noticed, but decided to wait until lunch.

"Okay class, today we will be reviewing our story for a little quiz today." Some of the kids whined, but stopped when Ms. Kean glared at them.

"Vegeta, do you mind helping Bulma if she gets stuck?" Vegeta's head popped up and he nearly shouted, but calmed down and said,

"No. I dont mind at all." he said with a fake smile. "Wow Vegeta. you're acting so generous today." Some of the kids looked surprised and others just laughed. Vegeta then put on an embarrassed face and laughed a little.


End file.
